Peno and Didi
by Momo's World
Summary: Harry's visiting daughter is very upset and he has no idea what to do. Will a spur of the moment trip to Malfoy Manor calm the small child?
Harry Potter was distraught. His daughter had been crying nonstop since she woke up and it was really bothering him. He had tried candy, toys, anything that he knew she liked and nothing was working. She was red at the face and he had no idea what to do, Ginny was gone to the Burrow to calm her nerves and get away from the literal screaming that she was doing. She would stop to take breathers, of course, but those would do nothing. As soon as he thought she would stop, she would look around and scream louder.

"Hadi, love. Please stop crying," he said softly as he held her, watching her shake her head at what he was saying. "Peno," she shouted between sobs, wiping her eyes. He felt his heart breaking with every tear shed, but she wouldn't stop. James was thankfully sleeping over at Andromeda's, Teddy insisting that the two of them needed bonding time. "What is Peno, Hadi? Daddy has no idea what you're talking about." That seemed to make her more upset. "My Peno, Daddy!" Sighing, he picked her up from the breakfast table, it being evident that she wasn't going to eat anything.

Hadrian had never been a spoiled child, which was leading him to believe that something was really wrong with her. He was thinking of calling Pansy to ask her if she was sick, but he knew that would make her think he was a shoddier father than she already assumed him to be. Hadrian was the product of a one night stand between himself and Pansy Parkinson when they were both _very_ intoxicated at Hermione and Malfoy's wedding reception. The dark haired former Slytherin went away shortly after the party and he was confused as to why, seeing as she always talked about never wanting to leave Britain because of something or other. His confusion was cleared, however, when he received a letter on the eve of his wedding night, telling him that he was a father to a one year old girl named Hadrian Lily Potter and that Pansy wanted him to meet her. He was so angry at Pansy for not telling him that he didn't respond to the letter. That was, until Ron found the letter. Then, by some miracle, _Ronald Weasley_ convinced him to go to Paris and meet with Pansy. They still hadn't told Ginny at the time, so he took Ron for support, just in case things went sour.

When they got to the house Parkinson gave them permission to apparate in, they were surprised to see that the home was a simple cottage and not some grand manor with all the stops. They could hear laughter, accompanied by Parkinson's yelling from somewhere in the home. The evening was spent looking for Hadrian, who Pansy was looking for because Hadrian had grabbed her wand off of the dining room table and made a run for it. He was the one to find her and once he did, he hardly needed a test at Mungo's to tell him that Hadrian Potter was his. Jet black hair and green eyes really sealed the deal for him. After that, the two were inseparable, much to Pansy's chagrin. He introduced her to Ginny, the redhead falling in love with her instantly, and everything was surprisingly peachy.

"Are you sure?" Healer Viggo shook his head at Harry's sleeping daughter. "There is nothing wrong with her, Auror Potter. I've run as many checks as I can and Hadrian is a perfectly healthy little girl. Maybe she's teething." He looked at his daughter. She had a mouth full of teeth, she was two years old. "Do you think she's just in a bad mood?" The healer shrugged, adjusting his robes. "Maybe whatever this _Peno_ is she's referring to, that could be it. We can't give her potions, as he mother has strictly forbidden it." She had been saying _Peno_ all week and Harry had no idea what she was talking about. He assumed it was something she had heard before. James had gone a good two weeks saying _bloody_ after he heard Ron say it. Plus, only today had she started crying about it. Sighing, Harry realized that he would have to call Pansy, knowing that _The Daily Prophet_ was snapping as many pictures as they could of him when he arrived to the hospital.

…

"Ow, what the hell?!" Draco Malfoy held his nose as his eldest son, Hyperion, scrambled away from him, running through the manor, an angry expression on his face. The three year old was a menace today and Lucius Malfoy was finding every bit of enjoyment in his son's misery. The Malfoy patriarch smiled wickedly as his son went to the loo to tend to his newly bleeding nose from a solid headbutt. "I told you he was in a bad mood, son." He glared at his father, nursing his wound and a headache. "I don't know what's into him. He's never been this difficult. I'll be very glad when I find out whatever this _Didi_ is so I can find it and shut him up. "Isn't Hermione supposed to be back with mother?" At that, a pop was heard, revealing his wife and mother. A few seconds later, the Floo erupted, revealing Harry Potter, wearing pajamas, his daughter, Hadrian in tow. She was red in the face and screaming at the top of her lungs, seemingly trying to get down. He placed her on the ground and she walked off, still crying and babbling about something or other. "Hermione! I am but a helpless man and my child hates me as well as her mother who I am hiding from!"

"Harry, take a moment and tell me what happened." The black haired man sighed, recounting his story. "I don't know, she woke up this morning and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. She hasn't been hexed, she hasn't been bothered, she isn't sick, and she doesn't have a rash or anything. I checked all bases, but she's been crying nonstop all day and Pansy tried to attack me. He lifted his shirt, revealing several red patches from stinging hexes. "I don't have much time until she realizes that Hadi and I aren't in the house and she figures where we are." As soon as that was out, the floo erupted again, revealing a more than angry Pansy Parkinson. "Don't even try to run, Potter! What did you do to her?" He shielded himself with Draco, who had stood to grab some firewhiskey. "Oh, now I see why that hat was going to put you in Slytherin." Hermione pulled out her wand, ready to diffuse the situation if need be.

"Let's all calm down, now. We don't need to throw any hexes." Pansy tightened her grip on her wand, glaring at Potter, who tried to shrink into Draco. "We've become good enough friends, Malfoy. You won't let her murder me in your home, would you?" He scoffed, stepping to the side and sitting down. "Friends don't use friends as human shields, Potter," he grumbled, leaning back in the chair he had previously been sitting in.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain! Just started hexing me!" Harry and Pansy stood across from each other, Harry a bit cautious and Pansy red at the face from screaming. "I don't _need_ an explanation, Potty!" He glared at her. She knew he didn't like being called Potty! Draco seemed to be enjoying it enough from the sudden smile that spread across his face at the use of his old Hogwarts nickname. "Oh yeah, that's very mature, throwing insults, Pug Face." If it were possible, Pansy grew redder at the face, both from embarrassment and anger, the latter succeeding in making her even angrier. It also made Harry wish he had kept his comment to himself.

"Who are you to tell me about maturity when Hadrian was at the _hospital_ and you didn't tell me anything? I found out in the fucking tabloids, Potter! THE TABLOIDS!" He knew she was right. Pansy was very protective of Hadrian, but she was alright and Pansy _knew_ what tabloids were like. "How do you expect me to tell you things when you act like this?! They said there isn't anything wrong with her, so there is honestly nothing to tell!" Pansy looked like she was about to either explode or box him in the ear, maybe even both. "Nothing to tell?! My child is screaming at the top of her lungs and you're telling me nothing's wrong with her?! Listen here, Scarhead, we are getting Hadrian and taking her back to St. Mungo's and you are going to _show me_ the incompetent bastard that told you that there is nothing wrong with her and I'm going to hex _both of you_ into the next _century_." He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't tell me what to-" "SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

They both looked over at Draco, who pinched the bridge of his nose, his expression agitated. "You both are idiots. What do you hear right now?" They looked confused for a second, but realization dawned on him. The house was quiet. Hadrian wasn't screaming anymore. "I wonder what she's doing," Harry mused. Draco rose from his seat, exiting the room, the rest of them following. "Hadi," Harry called, much to Pansy's chagrin. She hated that nickname for her daughter.

"In here," a voice called. The four of them immediately headed to Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom to see the two older Malfoys sitting on a loveseat. Across from them, in a chair, sat Hyperion and Hadrian, both fast asleep. There were toys scattered all over the place and Hadrian was wearing one of Hyperion's hats. "They were just angels," Narcissa said, smiling over at the two. Harry picked up Hadrian, planting a kiss on her forehead as the small blond stirred slightly. "Bye bye, Didi," he said sleepily, his eyes drooping. "Bye bye, Peno," she said, laying her head on her father's shoulder, falling asleep. The parents looked between the two children, everything quiet for a second.

"Well, it looks like Hadrian is pretty knackered," Hermione said, running a hand over the small child's hair. Harry nodded, stepping back and allowing Pansy to leave first, not before she planted kisses all over her sleeping daughter's face. Looking at Harry, she glared. "Watching you, Potter," she said, calling out the destination to her home. Shaking his head, he smiled tightly at his friend and her husband, shouting the destination to Grimmauld Place.

 **This attacked me and wouldnt go away. I'm sure you know that I want to say a few more choice words, ones that I can't because this is going to he rated T (I CAN! THERE IS ONLY ONE NON-SEXUAL F BOMB!). I'm still writing everything else, of course.**


End file.
